What's the freakin rush Dean?
by BigBootyJudy
Summary: Dean's having a hard time lately, and with hard we mean literally. He's being plagued by an unknown pleasure giver and Sam's just trying to find out why he's been so tense. MATURE! Destiel, may turn into wincest later. Reviews make for a happy author
1. What's the freakin rush Dean

Things had begun to get weird between the Winchester boys lately.

"Dean what's been with you man?" Sam asked with concern for his big brother.

Gripping tight to the steering wheel he tried to put on his best 'what ever do you mean' face as he glanced over at Sam.

"Whatcha mean Sammy?" he said as he turned back to the road and tried to focus on something else other than the intense pleasure coursing through his lower half at the moment.

There was no way in hell he was telling Sammy. Pursing his lips and pushing his hair to the side Sam stared at Dean. " I don't know Dean.. you just seem.. tense."

If that was a word for what Dean looked like nowadays. It happened randomly all the time now, Dean didn't realize that Sam had noticed but oh yeah Sam had noticed. It would be normal with Dean on the couch and then his breath would hitch and he'd hold his breath, white knuckling the cushions. He'd check to see if Sam saw and then hop up and excuse himself to the bathroom. With a forced chuckle Dean sped up trying his best to keep it together until they got to the motel.

" I dunno Sammy, end of the world'll do that to a guy"

Hesitantly Sam decided to leave it alone and watch the road because Dean was definitely speeding.

"What's the freakin rush Dean?"

" I. Need. To. Use. The. Bathroom." He ground out emphasizing each word.

"Dean what's-" "Shut up Sammy!, just don't ask!"

He knew he hurt Sams feelings but some things he needed to keep from his brother. Sam became very interested in the scenery and Dean didn't have to look to know he was sporting a Bitchface. The motel was up ahead and that didn't help relax anything. If anything it made the feelings worse. He had become better at lasting longer due to the frequency of this happening to him, which of course doesn't exactly make it better. It's just become quite the nuisance to out of the blue be forced into an orgasm.

His brow becoming sweaty as he tried his best to make it into the parking lot. Dean was near manic as he turned sharply into the parking lot. Putting his baby in park and then jumping out of the car and racing for their room.

Sam just sat outside dumbfounded. _Did Dean just growl?_ He hadn't taken the keys or even bothered to close the door. "Somethin's not right" He said to himself. It was here in the car that Sam hatched a plan to see what was wrong with Dean. All he needed was his laptop and a certain download that was rather easy to get. Not wanting to go inside he hopped out, took Deans seat and decided to utilize the situation. Pulling out of the old motel parking lot and heading in search of some food.

Inside Dean was being overcome with pleasure seeming to spurt from all his limbs and run straight into his cock. " Oh god" he said gripping his aching dick. Shamelessly fondling himself through his jeans as he tried to get to the bathroom. "Fuck" he moaned out as he finally hit the bathroom door, Thankful for a door that locked him away from Sammy. He dashed across the small bathroom and turned on the shower as he continued to rub himself into oblivion. His jeans were too tight, everything was constricting him. He was burning up and he could feel his cock throbbing. His breath coming out in ragged moans. he began to remove his shirt. Exposing his well muscled abdomen now slick with a sheen of sweat. Tossing his shirt towards the sink he was so caught up in the ecstasy he didn't notice that the shirt was floating OVER the countertop before being quickly moved to the floor.

"oh god, uhhng" his breath hitched as a new wave of pleasure rushed over his body. Effectively weakening his knees and making his grip the wall in front of him. Legs shaking he attempted to unbutton his pants only to be hit with another unrelenting wave. "FUCK" he rasped out as he sat down on the toilet and fumbled with his zipper. Freeing his legs and taking the strain off his cock, He moaned lowly as the cold air hit his overheated body. His eyes rolling back as he freed his cock from the restraint of his boxers. Already slick with precum and harder than it was the last time he had an attack. Gripping himself tight he let his hand glide up and down his shaft, releasing moan after delicious moan as he tried to make himself cum. As turned on and ready as he was he should've came after first getting into the bathroom. He whimpered helplessly as he shamelessly pumped his cock harder and harder, His moans filled the tiny room along with the insistent smack of skin on skin. He was begging for it now, " Please" "oh god" "FUCK" Dean was basically fucking his hand now as he thrust upwards off his seat pleading between hitched breaths and moans. Then as if a grant of his request Dean felt himself about to release. Moaning louder at the approaching release he began to scream " oh god" " Oh yes. YES YES" His orgasm racking onto him as if every single pleasure receptor in his body had decided to have a party. His body hitching as he held his breath and came all over the wall in front of him, spurt after spurt of 100% Dean. His body finally able to come down He turned as he heard a slight noise but seeing nothing he lolled his head back against the wall completely spent. "fuck" he whispered under his breath as he bit his lip trying to get his breathing back to normal. "great, gotta clean up the mess now, Thanks." he said to no one as he wadded up the motel toilet paper to wipe the walls. Smirking to himself when he had to come back for more because there wasn't enough to clean the wall. When this was all done he stepped into the shower and relaxed as the water ran in rivulets down his sculpted body. Grabbing the shampoo and begginning to lather his scalp as he heard the front door to their room. _Must be Sammy _he thought to himself as he continued washing himself.

Sammy came into the room with a pizza and shakes to hear the shower running. "Perfect" he said with a smirk as he set his plan into the works.

I wonder what Sams Plan is? C: Review if you liked, this is my first supernatural fic.


	2. Well aren't you a creepy bitch

With a glance over to the door Sam yelled towards the bathroom

" Hey Dean how much longer you gonna be in there?"

Not wanting to start if he didn't have time to finish.

He smirked as he heard Dean shout " I don't know Sammy, like 15 minutes?"

"Uh try thirty Dean, we might go out later" he waited until he heard a grumbled "fine" from Dean before he grabbed his laptop from the bed. Accessing his laptops built in webcam and setting it up so it would record the room whenever he wanted. He made it so the tab was invisible and covered the recording light with a small piece of tape so Dean would never suspect. _Now all I need to do is slip out and get it all recorded._Feeling accomplished he set his laptop so it faced the couch, Deans favorite hang out, and pressed record. Settling his eyes on the pizza he bought he remembered how hungry he was. So he walked over and grabbed a slice of the pepperoni and sat down to eat. He was on his second piece and halfway through his shake when he bit down and there was a cheese slide, leaving a huge splat on his shirt.

"Great" he said looking down at his shirt.

Picking the cheese up and popping it into his mouth he rose from his seat and began to take off his loose fitting shirt. As he was pulling it over his head Dean came out of the bathroom clutching his towel around his waist.

Leaving the steaming room only to find Sam slowly pulling his shirt up over his head. Showing off his toned abdomen, tanned skin, and the way his hips dipped into a V in his low riding jeans. He was so shocked he gasped and dropped his towel. Which would now make him naked in front of his little brother. 'fuck' he said quickly as he knelt down to grasp the towel and cover himself partly. Still staring at Sam who looked at him questioningly.

"What dude?" He snapped as he walked over to his clothes and pulled out a flannel button up. He shrugged it on and left the last few top buttons open so his chest was peeking through.

" Sam It's not everyday that a man is greeted by another man getting naked, much less his brother" he said as he wrapped the towel around himself and walked towards his clothes as well.

"Oh really?" Sam said with a teasing tone. " So is it customary to drop your towel when you see said naked man?"

Dean turned with a threatening glare " Is it customary for the dead to talk? Cause were gonna find out real quick here Sam"

"Yeah yeah , get dressed big boy" Sam said with a limp wrist as he blew a kiss and sauntered to the bathroom.

"Ha ha very funny" He said as he watched Sam walk away and bit his lip. _Shit why am I thinking about sams ass?_ Pulling on his favorite underwear, [tmnt boxer briefs] and some jeans he felt a tingling sensation on his back. Turning to look there was yet again no-one there so he shrugged it off. As he shrugged on his black t- shirt the tingling sensation was still there and seemed to be moving. It was as if someone was tracing patterns into his back. Almost like letters, actually exactly like letters. Intrigued he felt the strokes and was shocked with what he came up with. The tingling kept tracing 'You are mine' over and over like a never ending loop. "Well aren't you a creepy bitch" he spat as he got up to sit on the couch. As he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels he came to rest on Dr. . After a few minutes Sam emerged from the bathroom to find Dean on the couch watching that stupid show rather intently.

"Hey I got us food" He said as he pointed to the box of abandoned pizza.

"not hungry" He uttered, not looking away from the show.

"well-" Sam started only to be shushed by Dean " Sam, shut up veronica is about to find out if raoul is going to live after the heart transplant!"

Shaking his head at Dean he asked " Well I was gonna ask if you wanted some pie..."

Sam chuckled as Dean turned around with full attention, Pie was the magic word.

"Yes to the pie Sam, I always want pie" looking at him pointedly he said " Why are you still here? Pie. Now"

"Whatever bossy" he said as he grabbed the keys to leave.

"Hurt my baby and I'll kill you" he shouted over his shoulder at Sam.

"mmhmm" said Sam as he shut the motel door. He was going to get some pie of course but he was going to take a very long time to do it. After Sam left Dean got real comfortable on the couch, sprawling his legs and resting his arms along the top of the couch. It was after a few minutes he began to feel the tingling sensation very lightly at his ankle. Staring at his ankle he breathed "no" as the sensation travelled higher. He jumped up in frustration and the tingling stopped. Curious he sat back down and the sensation began again gripping harder. He again hopped up and did a small 'huh' as it stopped again.

"That does it I need a coke" he said as he grabbed his coat and walked from the motel in search of a machine.

As Dean stormed off Sams laptop was still recording as the couch cushions shifted slightly and a figure formed from thin air. Sitting quietly was castiel sporting a michievious grin swirling circles into the cushion. Looking up at the door quickly before disappearing again right as Dean walked into the room sporting his coke.


	3. Chill out OCD, I live in the moment

So sorry for not updating but college and work really occupy my time. Reviews really really drive me to make time to If I got a massive surge of them I'd definitely spend time during my break at school on story ideas. I decided the last draft I did of this story was not what I wanted so I'm re uploading this. I really want to know what you guys think, possible relationship developments? Transitions? Pranks? TELL ME FANGIRLS. AND IT SHALL BE~ haha but no really, I don't bite unless you're into that sorta thing : )

"DEAN COME ON!" Sam screamed as he pounded on their motel door.

" I LEFT MY KEY IN THE ROOM BY ACCIDENT"

He stopped pounding when he heard the familiar sound of a lock being released. Ready to enter the room he went to step forward when he stepped back instead. It wasn't Dean that greeted him, it was a very angry looking man. He was probably in his 40's, graying hair, a little shorter than sam and sporting a death glare.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD DAMN REASON FOR BEATIN ON MY DAMN DOOR THIS LATE AT NIGHT. I HAVE HALF A MIND TO BEAT YOUR GIGANTOR ASS"

Holding his hands up in front of his body defensively he attempted to calm the man down. "Woah I'm so sorry I could've sworn this was my room." Scratching his head sheepishly he explained "There's no need for a fight I'll just call my brother, sorry for the trouble"

The man calmed down a bit but he still seemed livid. "Sorry for snapping at you, it's just that I've been driving all night and I come here and book this room. Wouldn't you know I come in and there's a huge disgusting stain on the couch. Just my luck right? Fucking people can't even clean a damn room properly"

He looks like he's going to turn away when he asks " Hey if you can't find your brother you should ask up front. If you go on up there could you ask them to send a bloody maid or something? I mean it looks like somebody had a little too much fun with the pay per view"

Furrowing his brow he stared for a minute realizing what was being said " Oh. gross.."

"I'll say" the man said as he closed the door with force.

"what the hell" Sam whispered under his breath as he reached for his phone. Before he could dial Deans number the door to the left opened and a familiar face peered out.

"Dean! Are you serious!" Sam asked incredulously.

"What?" Dean asked like he truly had no idea.

"Why didn't you come out earlier! You let that guy chew me out! Actually why didn't you call me and tell me we switched rooms!" He huffed out incredulously. Ultimately defeated by his brothers nonchalant attitude.

"Chill out OCD, I live in the moment" He said with that dazzling smile that was Dean.

"Get in here before that guy comes back"

"Whatever" Sam spit out and followed Dean into their new room.

It was basically the same setup except there was only one big bed instead of two smaller ones. Before Sam could even say anything Dean spoke " Ah yeah sorry Mr. Moose, looks like you're huggin cushions tonight, I called the bed"

"What! Dean that's not even fair, I wasn't even here!" Sam whined.

"Oldest makes decisions. Suck it up crybaby" He said and smiled as he stretched out on the bed arching his back and making little stretching moans.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard Sam say something about pie. _how did I forget the pie?_ So he sat upright to look at Sam.

"What took you so long to get the pie anyway?"

Sam arched an eyebrow and asked " Why'd you switch our room?"

"I asked you first" Dean said trying to shake the subject.

"So? I asked a counter question. Are you going to answer?"

"Nope" said Dean flatly.

Sam decided not to push seeing as he probably caught all he needed to know on his laptop.

"Okaay. Well I met a girl when I went to get your pie."

"Aha! Alright give me the pie and then tell me about her" Dean said thankful to change the subject.

"Uh alright I'll be right back it's in the car" Sam said as he rose to leave.

"Hurry up" Dean said as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Again with the bossy" Sam laughed as he opened the door and headed for the impala.

"yeah yeah" Dean muttered to himself as he flipped through the channels.

Sam came back with warm apple pie and a six pack. At the sight Dean perked up and clasped his hand to his heart. " Ah do you know me or what Sammy? Man after my own heart"

Handing the pie to Dean and setting the beer on the coffee table he said " Believe me it's not the number one thing I brag about dude"

Dean sneered at him and snagged a beer from the table and cracked it open.

"This is the life, pie, beer, Dr. Sexy. What else could a man need?" After he said it he added " Oh, women. But hey you're pretty close bro"

"Yeah sure I am, Mr. oooh I drop my towel in shock when I see half naked men. total chick moment."

"Alright Sammy" Dean said with a hard jaw, " Now that I think about it I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the mattress. Enjoy the cushions Sammyboy" Sam saw the smirk and then Dean was in his bed still and quiet.

Sam sat on the couch watching the animal planet for a while until he was sure Dean was asleep. He spotted his laptop on the bathroom sink. He wasn't exactly sure why it was in there but he knew he would find out everything. Getting up quietly he rummaged around his bag to find his headphones and headed for the bathroom. He plugged them in, locked the bathroom door and sat down on the counter. First he made it so it stopped recording and then opened the program so he could watch the footage.

He watched through what he was there for but his jaw dropped open when Dean left to get a coke. _CAS? _As he watched he was totally flabbergasted. When Dean came back and sat down with his coke he saw him grip the can tight and bite his lip. Then let out the tiniest repressed moan and grab the cushion with his free hand. Dean tried to get up it seemed but he was somehow pinned down. The can in his hand began to tip on its own accord, drenching Deans pants and shirt. Dean looked angry now. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WANT ME NAKED?" he screamed throwing the soda. Some of it splashed on Sams computer. Sam watched as Dean stripped out of his wet clothes till he was only in boxers. When he did so it was like he was being hit with pleasure waves. His body was jerking and lifting and his head thrown back exposing his neck. All the while the moans that wracked through his body. Sam thought about stopping because he was actually getting kind of turned on. That was wrong... but the hardness in his jeans begged to differ. Watching Dean moan and move was making him uncomfortable in his jeans. He watched as his cock suddenly became known as Dean wrestled it from his boxers. That's all he managed to do when he let out a deep moan and threw his head back his eyes squeezed shut. It was in this moment Sam said "holy shit" out loud. There between Deans legs was Cas, his head bobbing up and down on Deans cock. His big hands on either side of Deans thighs. Sam watched as Cas ran his hands up and down Deans body, Seemingly paralyzing Dean with pleasure. Everywhere that Cas came in contact with would react so strongly it was as if he was radiating pleasure from his fingertips.. Then Dean began to speak and Sammy couldn't stand it. "oh fuck" Dean moaned. speaking to no one. Sam set the computer on the counter and unbuttoned his pants. Slipping his hand into his briefs and palming himself before he rubbed slowly moaning lowly to his brother being ravaged unrelentingly... He was moaning at a constant rate now forgetting that he had headphones on. Watching Dean screaming now as he was about to cum. Cas reappeared and held tight to the base of Dean and the other on his balls. Cas gently squeezed and Dean exploded. Finding shelter on the couch, his chest, even as far as tv across the room. Dean was just a puppet to the pleasure, as more and more semen poured from his body. hot and sticky. his moans stifling everything in the room. Thrashing around in pure bliss fighting to catch a breath. Then n a split second Cas was gone as if he had never been more than a figment of Sam's imagination.

''SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dean's sleep filled voice came from the other side of the door.

_'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' _Sam had no idea what to say as he fumbled with his erection.

"Uh nothing, Just checking my email" he squeaked out.

"okay that was a stupid question on my part." Dean buzzed from the other side of the wood.

"Seeing as I know exactly what you were doing with your laptop in the bathroom at this time of night."

Sam knew he was smirking.

"No actually it's not what you think." he said as he willed his erection away thinking of monsters and Demons and dead puppies.

"Yeah I'm sure, but if you don't mind could you unlock the door before you go blind from your 'extracurricular activities' I have to pee"

"Fine Dean, Be out in a minute"

"Minute man ey?" He heard Dean say and then whistle as he walked away chuckling.

"Fuck" Sam whispered to himself. It was Cas. Cas was doing this to Dean. But the question is why? I mean aren't angels supposed to steer clear from doing the things Cas was partaking in. "What do I do?" Sam said to himself as he tucked the footage back into the folder. _I'll think on it_ he thought to himself and then pieced together why Dean had switched their rooms.

Well only one way to find out Cas' motive. Keep recording. Sam wasn't sure if his motives were exactly all for the right reasons at the moment either.

"SAM" Dean yelled agitated from the other room.

"Coming!" Sam yelled back.

"Don't need a sexual narrative Sam" Dean said as he passed Sam walking out with his laptop.


	4. What's the worst that could happen?

Okay guys SUPER sorry for my lack of updating. School really is a giant douche as Dean would say. Today is a day off after my mid term exam so BAM WE HAZ WRITING TIME. So it begins. Sorry for the lack of sexual stuff I guess but It'll be cummmin c;

After seeing the first recording of Dean writhing in ecstasy it's all that Sam can really think about lately. It doesn't help his case when he's been stuck in a motel room with him for what seemed like forever. It was becoming an issue when Sam couldn't even watch him eat without staring. Dean would be sitting down with a fork and his pie and Sam would be feasting as well. The way Deans mouth moved with his full lips, the occasional lick of his lips and tiny moans of approval. It was like this video was his first hit of a very addictive drug. _Damn cas, you stupid angel_ He thought as he watched Dean use his finger to pick up some pie filling that dropped and suck his finger clean.

"You alright there Sammy?" Dean asked as he put down his pie. Dean had looked over to see his brother watching him with half lidded eyes and he could've sworn he was biting his lip.

Startled, Sam snapped back into reality and replied " Oh, uh, sorry kinda spaced out."

"Yeah.. okay Armstrong how about you hop off the moon and find us a job", said Dean pointedly.

Then before Sam could respond something slid underneath the door. Both boys looked at it and then at one another. With a shrug from Sam, Dean walked over and picked up a white envelope sealed with candlewax.

"Ha, think the girl you met the other night has a crush Sam"

Sam walked over and took the letter from Dean. "Hey don't snatch, It's not my fault you dig the weird chicks"

"Shut up Dean", he said as he opened the letter. Inside it was a letter addressed to 'The Winchesters' . "**Dear Sam and Dean**", Sam read aloud. " **We have heard from sources that you've been in the same place for a while now. Don't be freaked out now, this isn't a threat or some crazy love letter. We simply would like to offer you a place to stay to rid yourselves of routine. We have listed our address and hope we see you very soon. For good measure we would like to include that his offer is good for 3 days at our establishment. It entails VIP status to our pool and club, free buffet, room and board and at 5 o clock we have massages set up. If you accept we just need one of you to burn this letter. Do not question how we will know. We hope to see you soon, Best regards Sunnyside Paradise, 564 robins lane**"

"Looks like we found our job" Dean said incredulously,

Sam gawked at Dean " Are you serious? This is obviously a trap?"

"I'm always serious Sammyboy. Of course it's a trap. BUT it's a trap with free buffet and massages. We can kill the generous son of a bitch after the three days are up" Giving Sam a slight shove he said" You definitely need something dude" as he grabbed his lighter and burned the letter over the sink.

With a Sam sigh he whined "This can not end well Dean, we don't even know what we're dealing with"

"Dude Sam don't worry, we'll call Bobby and tell him the deal, Cas too. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Those are the worst words to ever say before doing something.." Sam said as he rested his head in his hands.

"I love it when you get frustrated Sam" Dean said seductively from across the room followed by a very lewd wink.

"Play your cards right spaceman and I might make your stay out of this world" he said with a goofy voice. Laughing Sam threw a pillow at Dean. The pillow missed and knocked over Deans beer.

"Shit Sam!" Dean said as he picked up the quickly emptying beer and good god began slurping it off the counter. Sam went white with Dean bending over the counter and slurping. Quickly looking away Sam squeaked out " Really Dean? That's gross"

Turning around with his mouth and chin wet he stared at Sam.

"Learn how to aim and shut up" his eyes slitting as he turned around to resume those noisy slurping noises.

Sam definitely noticed when Dean jerked up abruptly and turned around with his eyes wide.

"What's up Dean?" he asked curiously.

"Nothin Sammy" he said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door,

"Woah Dean where are you going?"

"Out." was all Dean barked before he added "Have everything ready, when I get back we're leaving"

Which left Sam confused as hell with nothing to do but pack.


	5. I'll be in the car steelix

_**I love it when you all are so assertive. I just want you to know that anon telling me to write more actually made me go, **__**Woah alright fine**__**. This chapter should be interesting at best. By the way I usually hate to finish a story so it'll probably go on forever. lol does anyone else have the problem of getting turned on by writing your own story.**_

***This has been a note from your friendly neighborhood Author***

"Well I guess cas was thinking the same thing I was", Sam grumbled out as he folded up their clothes. Carefully touching Deans familiar tee before he tucked it away neatly in his duffel-bag. Dean didn't have much clothing and the same went for him. They were always moving so it would just be more things to carry. So Sam finished rather quickly with the minimal packing. _I'll give bobby a heads up. _He set the bags on either side of the door and fished his cell from his pants pocket. His hands always gave him trouble when he did this due to them being so huge but he finally got it. Dialing the familiar number he walked aimlessly to the ringing and stopping when he heard the familiar voice.

"What's up Sam?"

" Well hey to you too Bobby" Sam joked.

"Don't hey me boy, we both know you only call when you need something."

"Hey hey no need to bite my head off now. And this time I'm only informing you of something potentially dangerous me and Dean are doing."

"Oh potentially dangerous, I wonder why I'm not shocked"

"Ha ha. Well basically we were invited to stay at some resort for three days all expenses paid. They shoved a letter under the door of our room and they somehow knew who we were and where we were. I think it's a trap but Deans all for free,well anything. We had to burn the letter to tell them we were going. If any of this is sounding familiar to you lemme know here man."

There was a slight pause before Bobby responded.

" I'm not sure just yet, you got my number though. If you boys are going just keep checkin in alright?"

"Okay Bobby, I'll text you the address so you can do some research"

"Will do, be careful"

"I will, can't promise for Dean though"

"Lord, that boy will be the death of me"

"You and me both" Sam said with a lighthearted laugh and hung up.

After losing the familiar voice of Bobby, Sam realized just how alone he was as he stared at the door with the phone grasped limply in his hand.

With a sigh he laid out on the sofa and decided he was going to wait. Setting his cell on the worn coffee table and then tucking his over sized limbs under his head to form a makeshift pillow. He closed his eyes and soon Dean graced his dreams. It was dark except for the light surrounding Dean that was given off by a fireplace. He was sitting shirtless polishing and sharpening all of his killing instruments. When sam pulled in a sharp breath Dean looked up and a playful smile spread across his face.

"Heya Sammy" he said as he slowly polished a machete and flashed his pearly whites. Sam couldn't get over Dean. He was stained with polish and sweat, his muscles bulging and glistening with every move he made.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"That's cute Sammy " Dean replied as he stared directly at Sam and rubbed his machete up and down seductively. Sam bit his lip and looked down at his feet, sheepishly reacting to his brother.

"Hey Sam, you gonna cum?" a voice seemed to whisper right into his ear and his eyes bulged as he looked all around the dark room.

"What?" Sam said panicked.

"I said are you going to come and help me out?" Dean said as he picked up a new gun and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Oh, uh sure Dean" Sam approached hesitantly and sat down on a fuzzy rug near the fire. It was actually quite comfortable. The fur felt nice on his fingers and he began to stroke it absentmindedly as he soaked in the warmth from the fire. Dean was staring at him intently when he looked up. _oh right _He reached for one of their daggers and a rag and was only shook when he heard Dean chuckling.

"What?" Sam said puzzled. Confused even more when Dean stood up and walked in front of Sam. Sam sitting down being directly in Deans crotch and painfully aware of it.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"tsk tsk silly sammy, When I asked for your help it wasn't with polishing up our guns baby."

Sam couldn't believe his eyes as Dean ran his hands down his slick torso with a slight moan and reached his pants button. Catching his lip in his teeth and looking down at Sam as he lingered on his button. Sams mouth was hanging open and he was getting hard, hard for his big brother.

"Gonna help me Sammy?" Dean said as he slipped his fingers into the top of his jeans.

"I, uh" Sam stammered as Dean was making him unravel.

Dean reached forward and grabbed Sam by the hair and tugged him to his crotch. Sam gripped his hips as Dean used his face to grind his hard on against.

"Mmm much better Sammy" Dean trilled as he thread his hands through those beautiful brown locks.

"I can't believe this" Sam said against Deans erection, his breath getting more labored.

"You like it don't you Sam? You wanna suck your big brothers cock" There was that voice again in his ear and he was startled yet again.

"Oh god, what is it Sammy"

Sam ignored his invisible harasser because frankly the dirty talk was turning him on.

"You should take off that shirt Sammy, wouldn't want big brother to miss out on little brothers big muscles would you?"

Using his hands to push Dean back he reached down to remove his shirt, the cool air hardening his nipples and giving him goosebumps.

Dean cupped his face and looked down into Sams eyes. "When did you get so beautiful Sammy?" Why haven't I ever noticed?"

Sam regripped Deans pants and brought his mouth onto Deans stomach. He began trailing his tongue and biting his way to Deans pants button.

"You were too busy being stupid" he said as unbuttoned his jeans with his teeth and edged the zipper down. He was surprised when he was greeted by throbbing flesh and not cottony boxers or briefs. Using his hands to pull down on the pants legs Sam looked up at Dean.

"Naughty Naughty big brother. Gonna let him fuck that pretty mouth Sam?"

Winding his hands back into Sams hair he lead Sam to his cock.

"Have you ever done this before Sam?" He asked lovingly before he pushed him any further.

"No.. But I've talked about it before with Jess.. I was curious. So I know the logistics"

" You've been dreaming about this one forever haven't you Sam? I know what you think about. You want to fuck big brother silly."

"Alright Sammy, we'll go slow then"

Sam brought his mouth forward tentatively. The head was shaped perfectly, like a little shiny helmet. He planted a kiss on the tip and licked his lips, it wasn't bad. Placing a few licks up and down Dean before he gripped the base. Dean let out a hiss and it made Sam smile.

"He fucking loves it Sam, look what you do to him"

Sucking in his cheeks Sam took Dean into his mouth for the first time. Mmm Sam hummed with delight, it was wonderful. easing his suction as Dean pulled from his mouth and urged him on.

"Perfect Sammy"

"Better hurry up Sammy"

He was a bit startled when his hand moved down his torso and freed himself from his jeans. With his mouth beginning a rhythm bobbing up and down on Dean, eliciting the most bone chilling moans from those plump lips.

He began to chant Sams name like it was his only thought in the world. Sammy was the only word on his mind.

Sams hand was jerking himself off against his will but he was too caught up in the sea of his name poring from Deans mouth and the sea of Dean pouring into his mouth.

"Look what you did Sam, you fucking like this?"

He moaned loudly, Dean filling his mouth and gasping, screaming his name.

"SAM"

Jerking awake abruptly Sam almost fell off the couch. Dean had just slammed the door and was walking into the room.

"Sam, hello did you hear me? lets go." Dean said before looking Sam up and down. His clothes were all ruffled and he looked sweaty. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sams pants unbuttoned and his-"oh god Sam. seriously"

Sams eyes traveled to where Dean was looking and his hands shot to his crotch as he turned beet red and sat up to hide it even more.

"how shameful Sam" the all too familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Sam tensed up and re buttoned his jeans.

"I'll be in the car steelix." Dean uttered and then left the room.

As he heard the door click shut he sat back on the couch and said just one thing,

"What the fuck"


	6. HAY GUISE

GUYS! I'M NOT ABANDONING THE STORY. I am aware that I lack updates as of late but that's only because I work and I'm a college student, not to mention I frequent tumblr too much . It's takes me to be in the right mindset and a good chunk of free time as well. I do admit that reviews on chapters and asking me to update remind me that you all still love me. That's how you guys got the last chapter really! :3 Don't be mad at me okay? I love all of you that review and I'll do my best to get to it. By the way I'm putting this up as a new chapter and I'll replace it with the update probably when I get to it. Stay amazing guys! 


End file.
